Curse of the Black Dragon
by blackvelvet-smile
Summary: Something terrible is happening to the Dragon of Fanelia. Is it a true curse or his own doing? Can his Seer save him before his greatest alliance goes up in flames or will he destroy himself in the process?
1. Poison

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne and am in no way affiliated with its creation, licensing and/or patents.

Chapter One:  
Poison

Frustration and anger coursed through his veins making his blood hot and his chest heave with a snort. Slamming a tightly clenched fist against the table before him the King of Fanalia Van Salanzar de Fanel cursed openly. Despite the shocked faces of the men around him he bellowed in a gravel laden voice, "We've only just rebuilt! Your decisions would only serve to rip my country apart again!"

A member of his elite council looked like he was about to protest to this fact but Van silenced him by abruptly standing and knocking the wooden chair he sat on to the ground. "I'm not going to waste my time listening to these foolish and selfish ideas!" His hand gripping the sword of his home land he started stalking away from the table. "This meeting is over!" Slamming the heavy door behind himself.

The men looked at one another cautiously for a moment before one of them broke the stunned silence. "What was that?"

Seeing red still Van slammed the door to his chambers shut with a hellish sound apparently it was enough to startle Merle that or word had traveled faster than usual though the castle about the meeting. The catwoman dropped down to the balcony with a look of concern. "Lord Van, what's the matter?"

Van spat some choice words before running a frustrated and angry hand through his hair. "Money grubbing, arrogant, aristocratic sons of.."

"Whoa someone's seriously upset!" Merle said throwing her hands up, her ears were flat against her cotton candy hair when Van turned an eye at her. "Maybe you should take a deep breath and calm down a little Lord Van?"

Unfortunately it only fueled his anger for the moment. "Calm down! Merle they wanted to form sanctions that would prohibit trade with other countries!" His foot stomped down hard, grinding what Merle could only assume were the heads of those of his counsel into dust. "Any action like that would place Fanalia into a decline! Those, those arrogant fools don't care about Fanelia; only what they can line their pockets with."

Merle rolled her large blue eyes, "Someone's being dramatic." She muttered coming across the floor to stand next to an obviously ruffled Van. "Lord Van do you think the stress is getting to you?" She pretended not to see the searing glare he shot her. "You've been working far too hard lately and need to relax." She held up one finger as if to exaggerate her point. "I told you to go to Astoria with Hitomi but you wouldn't listen."

"You know I couldn't Merle." He heaved a heavy sigh thinking about his wife who was still miles away. His eyes went to her side of the bed automatically missing her presence. "There was too much to do here, I don't even understand why she left to visit _the estate_." Those last two words left a bad taste in his mouth and his eyes narrowed in thought.

The catwoman didn't miss it. "Hitomi?" She said her name slowly as if she were waiting for him to say he were joking. "That's the reason you're upset? Because she went to visit with Allen at the Schezar estate?" When his shoulder flinched Merle knew she'd hit the nail right on the head. "Don't tell me you're still worried about _Allen_?"

"I don't want to talk about it Merle." He spit out. The last time he'd seen Schezar things hadn't gone well. It had been his and Hitomi's wedding and the knight felt the need to be overly sweet to her; then back when she'd first come to Gaea, his now wife's pining over him, the touches, the blush, the kiss. Van ground his teeth together.

His sister snorted walking past him in an insulted fashion. "Men." She muttered, opening the door to leave, before she did the catwoman turned around, her tail flicking her eyes speaking volumes. "You know Lord Van. Hitomi chose _you_. Not Allen." With that she left him alone for the night.

He stood in the room for a moment in silence. Merle was right, Hitomi did choose him she'd made her mind up every time she saved his life and even when she'd come back to Gaea to join him. A smile spread on his lips at the thought; Vans shoulders relaxed a little and he felt some of the tension lessen in his back.

With a heavy sigh he pushed the thoughts away; pulling his tunic open and itching at a spot on his shoulder the King continued unbuttoning the shirt. Of course Merle was right, Hitomi had come back to be with him. Just because she was in Austoria didn't mean she was seeing _only_ the Knight Cailie. Surely she was visiting Dryden and Melarna as well.

Scratching his shoulder roughly again he shuffled around with his nightly ritual, rinsing his face in the basin before drying it with a towel. But she was _staying_ at the Estate. His brows drew together in frustration. Why couldn't it have been an Inn or at the Palace with Melarna? Curse his shoulder itched, digging with his nails at the dry skin. His fingers brushed over the spot that itched it felt, odd. Pulling away the shoulder of his tunic Van's eyes grew wide in shock while looking at the patch of dry skin. Dashing to the mirror he shed the tunic in a pile on the floor, his eyes growing wide in shock as he turned in the mirror looking at his back. There reflecting back was a darkened black patch of dry skin extending from the center of his back over his shoulder. Looking at it in the mirror a piercing pain shot through him, fire spread over his shoulder and Van doubled over against the mirror. He watched in horror as the dark patch spread along his skin closer to his neck and down towards his chest. "What. What the hell is happening?"

End of Chapter One

Hello Kittens,

This is a slight come back but not really. After all this is a fanfiction of a fanfiction. That's right. This has somewhat been written before. The concept and idea of this story is originally by Leila Hime titled Kuro Ryuujin. I tell you this now because I believe in giving credit where credit is due. This story will follow with that one somewhat closely but some things will be different. If you want to hear the extensive back story about it please feel free to ask. I have contacted the original writer though here and have given them the right to at any time contact me and request this stories removal from Fan Fiction with no questions asked.

I do request that you the reader refrain from flaming and take the time to read this as well as Leila's fiction as well. Constructive critique is always welcome though. Again this story will be closely linked to Leila's but not a direct copy in all aspects. Updates will be once a week until it's completion less it is removed from FF per request.

See you all next chapter Kittens.

-BV-Smile


	2. Affliction

Chapter Two:

Affliction

It was day three that Van had managed to avoid seeing people or being badgered by a member of his ever annoying council. Since his last outburst of anger that sent a maid running from his study he'd been shut away pulling down every medical text he could get his hands on in his personal study trying to research on his own what was happening to him. After the first day he'd seen the patch on his shoulder grow it had only spread. It now extended over his entire back and creeping further and further down his arms. Van's chest was covered with the black patches and it was starting to spread now down his thighs creeping ever closer to his knees. So far the only places that had yet to be affected were his fore arms, hands, face and calves.

"It's not like a rash." He surmised to himself flipping through yet another book. "It's dry, hard and spreading quickly." Every book he read said that rashes pertained usually to one place. He started thinking hard about what was happening to his body. Rolling up his sleeve he flexed his arm, watching as the hardened flesh ripple over the flexing muscle in his upper arm. "They're like scales."

Sighing heavily he threw himself back into the chair, gazing up at the ceiling. He'd had hoped to have this fixed by the time Hitomi came back. That was a little more than a week ago. He'd received a letter from her the day before from a messenger. She'd be returning today. Van was glad that his wife would be back to him so soon; but what ticked his anger was the stationary the letter had been sent on. The Schzar crest stood out in the top left corner of the paper blazing blue and gold; Van's face pulled down into a heavy frown. It took at most two days to get a message from the southern plains of Austoria to Fanalia; that had to mean she was still there at the Estate. "If he touched her, I'll kill him." Van said to himself.

"Who are we killing?"

The cheerful voice startled Van and he saw Merle standing near the door of his study her blue eyes full of worry and concern.

"Merle." He sighed sitting up and quickly pulling his sleeve down again. "You startled me."

"I knocked a couple times." The woman muttered slowly approaching his desk. "You've been avoiding the council for a few days now. Are you still upset about what they said?"

The conversation was still fresh in Van's mind. They bastards had given him an ultimatum, form the sanctions or loose critical trade routes all together. After a few choice words and Van throwing a heavy chair across the room needless to say the meeting was very much over with the Fanalian dignitaries on leave for the present time.

"From the scowl on your face I can see that's a yes." She answered for herself. Merle reached out pulling one of the books from the stacks that surrounded his desk. "Medicinal Herbology? Are you sick Lord Van?" Worry filled her enormous blue eyes the second she said it.

Van instinctually grasped his upper arm, attempting to quell the rising irritation he felt bubbling to the surface. Ever since he'd gotten this 'rash' his tempter had begun to rise easier than ever before. "No. I'm not sick Merle." He said with a slight smile.

The catwoman seemed to watch him intensely for a moment before she shrugged and changed the subject much to Van's relief and gratitude. "Are you still upset about the letter?" Van took back his gratitude that very second, he flinched at her words his fist tightening on the arm of the chair. "Oh for Gods sake Lord Van!" She threw her arms up in a comical fashion one that might have made him laugh if it wasn't for the boiling anger he felt coursing though his veins. "You're lucky she isn't here to listen to you doubting her like this Lord Van. Hitomi would be upset. _I'm_ upset!"

Merle continued to rant oblivious to Van's shaking. It was getting harder and harder to not want to harm her, in the back of his mind he was terrified of the thoughts but in the fore front. He wanted to destroy his enemies and those that opposed him, the boiling anger he felt centered on the Knight a man he'd considered his friend. A man who'd steal his wife! His Queen! Van felt the now familiar burning sensation once again only this time he relished it. Until Merle broke his thoughts.

"Lord Van your hand!" The woman shrieked. Van was pulled from his dark thoughts only to be bombarded with the feeling of his hand being swallowed by fire. Looking at it all he could do was watch as the pitch spread down the back of his hand and over his fingertips, encasing the digits in flexible black scales. Gritting his teeth he bore the pain just as he had the other times it had spread only this time it wouldn't be so easily concealed. Glancing upwards at Merle and the look of horror on her face Van knew that then his secret was out.

He hadn't worn gloves since he was fifteen, least not on a daily basis. His fingers itched inside and Merle was busily looking through every text book Van had already scoured. The King managed to keep her from leaving to fetch a healer but he'd be hard pressed to get her to leave him now. "There has to be something." Her frustrated grumbles getting louder and louder until she slammed her hands on the pages of a particularly heavy text. "This is so stupid Lord Van. Why can't I just go get a healer?"

Van sighed heavily looking up from the scrolls he was currently reading. "Because Merle all a healer would do is rub salve on it and tell us to pray it got better. This can't be a normal rash. It looks nothing like anything in the texts and I doubt our healer has seen anything like it before." He was referring to the young age of the now Royal Healer and is inexperience at treating the common cold that Hitomi had contracted just earlier that month. Van thought the young man was possibly even younger than he was.

"Maybe. Maybe it's not a normal rash?" Merle said thoughtfully. "It could be something that Draconians get all the time. Something easily fixed. Nothing serious." Her voice was starting to fall into that all too familiar Merle panic. "Maybe it's not a rash at all! It could be just some sort of reaction to something you ate or ... or it could be..."

Cutting off her hysterics with a hug Van pressed his sister into his now stiffened chest. "Merle it's going to be alright. We'll figure this out. I promise." She mumbled something into his chest that he distinctly didn't like. "I'm not going to die Merle." At least not yet.

The remainder of their day was spent in the study looking through the texts and discussing options. Now that Merle had mentioned it Van was sure his Draconian blood had something to do with what was happening to him. It was late in the evening and Merle had fallen asleep in one of the plush chairs a book in her lap. He'd woken her and told her to go to bed, she did as told begrudgingly. It was getting later and later into the evening hours when Hitomi still wasn't back.

Once in his own chambers Van stripped naked and stood in front of the mirror. The scales now extended over his entire upper body, save for his neck and head, and past his knees. If this was a response from being a Draconian. The thought plagued Van until he couldn't stand it any longer with a grunt he unleashed his wings the usual flurry of white didn't occur and that worried him. But upon observation the white appendages were no different than normal he heaved a sigh of relief. Only then did he see the darkening feathers towards his shoulders they were almost grey in color; turning in the mirror he saw they were black towards his shoulder blades. A sickening knot formed in his stomach. Was he dying? What was happening to him? Would he leave Hitomi alone here?

He thought of his brother and his blackened wings, every Draconian knew that darkening wings was a sign of failing health. Folkens was from a reaction of fortune, could all of this be a side effect of the war after all these years? What about Hitomi? She was so happy when she'd come to Fanalia, when she'd come back to stand by his side. Now where was she?

Van's blood seethed. His wings disappearing into thin air no flurry of feathers at all just gone. His mind began to wander to the absent love of his life while he dressed for bed. He had been so happy when she said yes to marrying him and coming back to Gaea. Van could still remember the way she glowed on their wedding day. Dressed their countries royal colors, the golden halo given to her by his people. A gift for the wing goddess. Jerking the covers back he laid down into the downy mattress painfully aware of the absent body that was to be beside him. A worried frown pulling at the edges of his mouth. What if he was dying? What if there was no way to stop it? What if Allen stole her away before he was even in the grave?

"Where are you Hitomi?" He said lazily drifting off to sleep at last.

End of Chapter Two.


	3. Queen

Chapter Three

Queen

Hitomi slipped quietly into their chambers by the light of a single candle. She'd gotten back later than planned after one of the horses threw a shoe in the middle of nowhere. Sighing she saw the form of her husband in the bed, she should have known he wasn't going to wait up for her and partially she was glad. Currently her gown was covered in mud and she smelled something terrible after taking the one good horse and riding the remaining miles back to the Fanalian stables with directions for where to find the carriage. Truthfully she was just grateful to be back home.

Ghosting over the floor she smiled at the sleeping form of her husband. She'd missed him while she was away and felt his absence every day at the Schezar estate. Allen had been surprised when she'd come without Van by her side and had honestly let it show. The Knight made one too many flippant comments in her presence during the friendly visit and she'd snapped one evening while enjoying the company of the future King and Queen of Austoria. Honestly it was no business of Allens why Van had chosen to stay in Fanalia and it was her duty as Queen to attend planned visits regardless. Stripping her gown from her body she stood behind the large screen she used for changing and began washing up. Snorting she thought about the rudeness of Allen. It hadn't been the first time the Knight over stepped his bounds with her and she doubted it would be the last. Thank the gods Dryden was there, that man knew exactly how to cool down a situation and change the subject to something less turbulent.

Shaking out her night gown she slipped the soft chemise over herself. Static made the garment cling to her body Hitomi was grateful of the beautiful weather they were having in Fanalia. It was muggy and unpleasant the majority of the time she was in Austoria and missed the cooling protection the mountains provided. Hitomi smiled at the sleeping body of her husband, this was the man she finally got to be with after a longer than normal vacation, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

Van had been feigning sleep, wanting to wait until Hitomi came back from her trip and see at his wife. When she entered their chambers he saw her soiled gown and felt something in him tighten at her sweaty forehead and figure. What happened? She'd taken a carriage to Austoria and now she was coming back dirty? Before he could think about it too much she'd smiled his direction and stepped behind the silk screen dropping the gown to the floor.

Not daring to move he watched as his wife washed and changed into her night gown. The candle casting her lithe figure as a shadow against the silken screen, he nearly choked with how much he'd missed his wife. Then she came from behind the screen, the chemise clinging to her in all the right places and he had to hold back a groan of appreciation. She was beautiful, smiling at him in the darkness Hitomi turned to her vanity and sitting on the small stool began brushing her hair before bed. The comb ran through those honey colored locks and Van couldn't help but wonder if Allen had ran his fingers through the long tresses the way he'd longed too. Her strong muscled legs stuck from the hem of the gown and he swallowed hard, remembering the last time they had been wrapped around him. Just before she'd gone; he didn't want to think about them being around another man.

She was humming a traditional Fanalian tune he'd taught her years before. The same one his brother had whistled all those years ago and it warmed his heart. Van could remember teaching her the simple melody and how she'd eagerly absorbed the tale it provided. It made him remember all the reasons he loved her. The way she would gently push back the hair from his eyes, her warm smile that seemed to light her emerald orbs from within, the endearment and compassion she showed him when his wings burst from his back. All of those reasons he loved and adored her, had she given those things to Allen?

Hitomi stood blowing out the candle and softly padding her way to the bed. She slipped under the covers with a sigh, snuggling closer to Van as she did. "How was your trip?" Van asked, startling her. She looked up at him and smiled, her fingers lightly tracing his cheek.

"It was alright." She whispered back, with a small smile. "Sorry to have woken you up."

"Hm. I was expecting you earlier this afternoon." He could hear the coarseness in his own voice, and prayed her hands didn't stray any lower than his face. To his dismay and utmost pleasure she slid one leg across his hips straddling him. With an almost wicked smile she cupped his face with both hands and kissed him eagerly. Van didn't protest instead deepening it.

Breaking away with a slight giggle she smiled down at him. "I'm sorry love. There was trouble with the horses." She gave him another pecking kiss on the tip of his nose. "I've missed you."

Without thinking much at all Van trailed his hands against her back, making her moan and arch back against them when she pressed her lips against his again. Forgetting his bitterness against the Knight and only focusing on his wife. His hands jerked away from her the moment his affliction entered his mind. Hitomi looked up at him confused when he abruptly pulled away from her. "What's wrong Van?" She asked pulling away from him a little more.

Van glanced at his hands. They looked, normal? How could that be! Impatiently his wife grasped his hand and placed it back against her thigh a smile spreading on her lips when she leaned back down against him. Lips crashing against his like they had when he'd first come back to the Mystic Moon for her, like they did on their wedding day, as they did every time they made love here in this bed in their chambers. Her hips making small rocking motions against his while Van's hands wandered over her body. Van didn't argue or wonder about his affliction or its sudden remission, instead he focused on pleasing his eager wife, whom he missed. Hitomi bit at his bottom lip impatiently. And who obviously had missed him.

The next morning Van rose with the sun. Dressing himself immediately and going directly to his study, leaving his slumbering and exhausted wife in bed to rest. Glancing at his hands he noticed that the pitch had receded. It was now back to being isolated to his chest and lower abdomen. He thought about it while he stood in his study. Maybe it was going away now? Was it only temporary? The door to his study opened and closed behind him.

"Good morning Lord Van." Came the sleepy greeting from Merle. The cat woman yawned wide for a moment and stretched. She was already dressed and ready to resume helping him find a cure. She immediately noticed his pitch free hands and shrieked pointing. "Your hands!"

Van explained that it had disappeared accept for his chest and was no longer covering his arms and legs. With a roguish smile he glanced up at Merle. "Hitomi came home last night."

"Ew, Lord Van really?" She said distastefully, then her expression turned thoughtful. "You think it could have been her coming back that got rid of it?"

"I don't know. We can't count on it going away completely cause it hasn't yet." His fingers brushed over a few of the thicker texts he hadn't even thought to go over yet. "Perhaps I should contact Dryden?"

"What for?" She said wrinkling her nose a little at the mention of the Austorian King.

Van rolled his eyes laughing lightly at his sisters response. "He might have texts about what's happening. Dryden has a great many rare books that most people could only dream about owning. He could have something about Draconians, if that has anything to do with this that is."

"That's a brilliant idea!" She exclaimed her blue eyes shining like she'd just been told cakes were now the main course at dinner. "What about Hitomi though? Wont she want to know what's going on too?"

Van thought about it for a moment his mind flashing back to her spontaneous and vigorous display the previous night, she'd seemed to not notice his affliction at all. He merely had to keep his shirt on when they were together. "We'll tell her later, when she's more prepared to see and hear about what's going on. She's only just come back I don't want to spring it on her now."

The catwoman pressed her lips together into a thin line she didn't like that idea but agreed anyway. If Van was getting better she wouldn't question it, but the second she saw him slipping backward she was going to tell the Queen everything. "Okay Lord Van, you can trust me."

Van smiled back at her reassuringly.

Later that morning, Van had written a lengthy letter to Dryden asking him for any and all texts that contained information about the Draconians and their heritage and clan. He didn't want to be too specific for fear of rumors spreading about what might be happening. Instead playing it off as a curiosity about his own people. The letter would take at least two days to reach Austoria by courier so Van obviously had plenty of time to wait.

Arriving at breakfast that morning he was happy to see Hitomi awake and refreshed, she was giggling behind her hand at Merle who looked pleased with herself. "And what are you ladies giggling about so early this morning?" He asked smiling at his wife.

"Hitomi was just telling me about her trip to Austoria." Merle answered in a mirthful voice. She leaned across the table placing her hand atop Hitomis a playful smile tugging at the edges of her lips. "Did he really fall from the saddle like that?"

Hitomi burst into laughter. "Oh yes he did. Though I'm sure his pride as a knight would never allow him to admit to it." She turned towards Van and smiled her eyes filled with warmth and light. "Van you should have seen it!" She exclaimed a slight flush going over her face. "Allen, he thought it was nothing difficult to ride a horse at full gallop with my saddle."

Van hardly heard a word she said after the knights name. His hand clenched unconsciously at the arm of his chair, he barely noticed the burning sensation coursing through him as he sat but noticed immediately when a thin wisp of smoke rose from his hand. Hitomi continued to laugh as she told the tale of Allen's unfortunate tumble from the horse when at full gallop but Van couldn't find the humor in his wife, his mate, spending time with another man. Van stood stiffly from his chair pushing it back.

"Van?" Hitomis voice cut through the crushing sound of blood running through his veins. Her worried emerald orbs piercing through him. "Is something wrong?" She reached towards his hand for a moment instead he turned away from her and left the dining hall without saying a word.

Hitomi sat blinking owlishly towards her retreating husbands back, then over at a petrified looking Merle. "Was it something I said?" She implored the catwoman.

Blinking a couple times Merle looked away from the chair where Van had sat only a few moments ago. "Oh no. He's been like that the last few days." She explained away taking a drink of her morning juice to calm the nervousness in her voice. "The council has been trying his patience lately. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Watching as Hitomi shrugged her shoulders and continued her conversation about Allen's ineptitude to grasp how the Earthling could ride a horse. Merle prayed to every god that would listen to her that her friend would not see the hand shaped scorch marks on the chair.

Once Van reached his study he slammed the door shut. Picking a chair up beside the door he smashed it into nothing more than firewood on the floor. By the time he'd come to his senses his desk was clear of all items, books were missing from shelves and he found himself climbing out his study window wings stretched ready to take flight. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it from the jumbled rage he felt he glanced down to his hands and muttered a few choice explanatives marching to his desk drawer to retrieve his gloves. The pitch had returned.

End Chapter Three.

Hello Kittens,

I want to thank everyone for the reviews and hits on the story thus far. If you like the way it's going please don't hesitate to let me know. I love reviews as much as I love critical feedback. I've found a few spelling mistakes when it comes to the countries and names, I'm fixing those now, but don't hesitate to let me know what you think.

See you next chapter Kittens!

-BV-Smle


	4. Dragon

Chapter Four

Dragons

The very moment she'd stepped foot into the study Hitomi knew something was amiss. She didn't have to be a psychic to know that, the curtains were drawn and none of the lamps were lit save for a single one near the desk where she expected to see Van working. He'd stalked away so suddenly at breakfast that she barely got to speak with him about anything happening with the counsel. Upon the announcement of her return she'd been sought out by five of them three of which said that Van had gone mad.

"Van?" She asked the darkness curiously. There was no answer, walking towards the curtained windows she reached to throw them open when a hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist. She let out a startled gasp. "Van you startled me."

He didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong?"

Still nothing.

"Van?" Leaning forward and still grasping her wrist, he whispered into her ear and her eyes grew wide with shock. "What?" Apparently she'd moved too slowly, her gown ripped in the front when Van began pulling at it with a firm yank. There wasn't anything she could do as her husband undressed her, down to her undergarments. She stood nearly naked in front of Van and she couldn't help but feel the heat rise to her cheeks. He'd never before acted like this, something had to be wrong.

When he pressed her against one of the walls she struggled against him. "Van stop." He pulled her arms above her head against the wall, his lips trailing along the nape of her neck. She tried to pull her arm down but found his grip firm. "Van." She whispered against his ear in an almost whimper. "Please just tell me what's wrong." A vision hit her brain like lightning, she saw herself standing alongside of Allen, and there was an enormous darkness before them she couldn't see clearly. This was different than any other of the visions she'd had in the past; her body could still feel the caresses of Van and hear his labored breathing.

Her sight cleared and more keenly this time. Hitomi felt Van's hands shift from holding her arms to just below her breasts, with a heavy sigh her head lolled to the side a muted moan escaping her as Van's lips traveled lower. "You're mine Hitomi." He growled lifting her right leg over his shoulder. She moaned loudly her hands sliding through his hair holding him in place.

Hitomi lay on the bed by nightfall completely exhausted and in the arms of Van. Before today he'd never made love to her this way, this frequently or urgently. It was as if he wanted to do nothing but possess her very soul; something about him seemed wrong though. The king lay on his back; eyes closed relaxing comfortably. Snuggling closer to him she nuzzled his neck and he wrapped an arm around her back snugly. "I wish you had come with me Van." She calmly whispered against his skin. A low growl escaped him, it made her shiver but she continued. "Everyone was there Van. Dryden, Melarna, Gaddis, even princess Eris came. Allen had reserved an entire sea side tavern it was so great to see everyone again and catch up. It was such a surprise I hadn't expected him to be so thoughtful."

Van tore away from her with a snarl; he stood at the edge of the bed. His eyes which normally held such warmth in them were cold and accusing. "Tell me when did he turn you against me?"

"Van who are you…"

"When Hitomi!" He roared his hand gripping the bed post.

"Van I have no idea what you're talking about." She started, but Vans grip on the frame only tightened. Cracks appearing in the solid wood post and for once she didn't know what to think.

"Don't lie to me Hitomi!"

She grit her teeth now frustrated beyond all means. "I'm not laying Van! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Images began pushing their way into her brain like fire; it hurt her to see them. Her and Allen together just as she and Van had earlier this morning and late last night. Her and Allen laughing holding hands, then the two of them on the bridge, then when they had gone to the tavern; and finally the icing on the cake Allen kissing her.

Vans face was contorted in rage and he released an unholy roar of anger. He felt the pitch form now over his entire body; he could see the fear in his wife's eyes. What should have scared him was how much he didn't care. "Harlot! You've given yourself over to that bastard Knight Calie!" He accused his voice a terrifying roar now.

"Van!" She shrieked scrambling as far away from him as she could. "What? What's happening to you!"

"You don't deny it!" He snapped, cutting her off before she could even utter another word. "He's stolen from me. Stolen my mate!"

Hitomi was now off the bed and against the farthest wall. "What is happening?" She shrieked at her husband, watching as his body began to shake uncontrollably, teeth grit his skin turning black with what looked like scales. The doorway to their bedroom opened and in it now stood a terrified Merle, her mouth open in a silent scream. "Merle get out run!" Hitomi screamed at her.

"Get out!" Van screamed at both of them. Hitomi didn't need to be told twice, clutching the sheet around her she bolted to the door grasping the petrified Merle in the process. Alone Van's mind was overrun with images of Allen and Hitomi. He was going to kill him, kill the man that stole his mate! The man that dared challenge him! Body contorting in on itself Van screamed, his wings strained against his back, something wasn't right. No feathers fell as the burst forth, the pitch spreading consuming his Draconian wings as well. It burned. There was an inferno consuming his entire being spreading out over his skin in a painful sear. He screamed and roared in the passion and rage that incinerated his existence.

"What is happening to Van, Merle!" Hitomi asked terror coloring her voice. She'd fled the bedroom with nothing but the sheet wrapped around her body as the pair ran to the end of the hall way, startling maids and anyone else that happened past them. When an enraged roar echoed through the castle the two looked at one another in dread.

"The courtyard!" They both echoed, racing down the stairs and out the rear entrance to the castle. Hitomi winced when she realized that the castle guard was changing watch and the men standing outside turned scarlet faced at seeing their queen in nothing but a bed sheet. The commanding officer shouted at them to avert their eyes as another roar tore through the air everyone's eyes went to the royal balcony.

The doors buckled, glass shattered and the outside wall started to bulge, tiny shards of glass fell upon them slicing small nicks into their bare skin. Brick and mortar fell from the wall as it burst, an enormous black dragon emerged onto the royal balcony, its talons gripping the edge of the railing releasing a roar of anger.

People were screaming, the men scrambled to their gymelifs shouting orders at one another to ready a defense of the castle. The two women were seemingly forgotten as others rushed around them. Time seemed to stand still for a moment while, Merle looked over at a forlorn Hitomi. "Van." She whispered sadly.

The beast spread its leathery wings and took flight, a jet of flame coming from its open ear-piercing jaws. It circled the palace twice then disappeared from sight in the direction of their neighbor and ally Austoria.

End Chapter Four.

Hello Kittens,

Well this is Chapter Four and things are changing. I was told by a dear friend of mine that the conflict between Hitomi and Van was very one sided, it's that way simply because Hitomi had no idea what was happening to Van. The next chapter officially starts part two, this is where it shall differ greatly from its predecessor.

Reviews are always appreciated and I'll get back to you with thanks and much gratitude. Than you to those who have followed and favorite this story so far. I hope I can live up to your expectations.

See you next time.

-Bv-Smile


	5. Bravery

Chapter Five

Bravery

Darkness slipped from the night sky falling upon the peaceful port city of Palas. Having ridden all night along the powerful dragon winds it came, the dragon. As dark as the night around it many people didn't know what had happened before it was too late.

Buildings were in ruins, soldiers slaughtered at a flick of the beast's tail. They had never before faced a beast like this; dragons rarely ever emerged from the mountains of Fanalia. Half of the city was on fire before the night was over; the dragon had taken residence at the castle. The guards scrambling to get the royal family to safety as it alighted on the roof of the palace, knocking away soldiers, stepping on them, crushing them in its fierce jaws. Almost half of the Knights Calie had been slaughtered.

"What are we going to do?" A terrified Melerna asked crying into her husband's chest.

Dryden pulled his wife as outside the dragon roared with the coming daylight. "Pray that Van will get here soon." He kissed his wife's head in comfort rocking them back and forth slightly.

Little did they know that Van was already in Palas, currently atop the castle screaming at the top of his lungs. "Come face me Knight Calie!" All the people could hear was the roar of the black dragon.

The counsel didn't want her to leave; they tried everything to get her to stay. Even threatening her with treason if she were to go and leave their country without a monarch to rule it. Yes they believed that going after the dragon was suicide. "Every one of you continued to question my husband's decisions when it came to _his_ country!" She shrieked at the startled men. "It's never been more obvious to me that Fanalia needs her King and it's my job as her Queen to bring him back!" Just thinking about that argument made her grind her teeth. After that she left the castle with Merle in toe; the catwoman explained to Hitomi what had been happening to Van while she was away. How the pitch had started on his back and moved to his chest then arms.

It had taken three days to get to Asturia through the forest of Fanalia, dragons of all sorts were roaming more than normal and they had to be careful. They'd encountered numerous bands of refugees that were going into Fanalia from the city. Their stories about what was happening there paled in comparison to the skeletal remains of the city they found upon arrival. Half of the city was still glowing from burning fires, a third was under water and at the palace the women could see the outline of the dragon lying upon the glowing white façade. They'd camped at the leviship dock that overlooked the city, Hitomi crying as images of the Great War flashed through her mind, the last time Palace burned.

The next day the girls watched as the dragon left the castle with a horrifying roar, flying away to places unknown. That had been hours ago and Hitomi and Merle made their way through the abandoned debris laden streets and scrambling over fallen walls and scorched earth. Bridges had been demolished in some places makeshift wood beams laid across. A sickening stone laid in Hitomi's stomach as she looked at the wreckage that was once Palas.

"I can't believe Lord Van did all of this." Merle stated, tears forming in her eyes as she passed another charred home, a red cross painted above the doorway marking the deceased. Hitomi didn't answer or respond there was no way she could have. Merles ears twitched and she grasped Hitomi's hand tightly. "Someone's coming!" She said, pulling the startled queen into a darkened corner.

Hitomi heard it too, the clanking of armor and sound of footsteps. Two men rounded the corner and stopped dead in their tracks. "Who's there!" One demanded in a strong unwavering voice. It was a voice Hitomi knew.

"Gaddes?" She questioned stepping from the shadows, Merle still clutching her hand.

"Little lady?" He whispered lowering his sword, Merle stepped from the shadows. "And Merle. You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous."

"We've come to help. We need to speak with King Aston."

Gaddis glanced at Khieo who stood next to him keeping a sharp eye. "King Aston is dead." The girls gasped, and he looked up at the dimming sky. "You're trying to get into the castle right? Come with me and I'll get you inside. But stay quiet."

The two girls did as told and followed the two Crusade members through the maze of the city. They heard a roar and ducked behind a building, the dragon was returning. "Aw, great it's back from the hunt."

"At least it won't eat us."

Merle and Hitomi cringed at those words. An overwhelming sadness swamped over her, she couldn't help but feel that this was somehow her fault. The men lead the two girls to the flood canals that ran beneath the palace, Gaddes explained that they'd been using them as a gateway to get the sick and wounded into the palace. Above them Hitomi could see the dragon, it had nearly tripled in size since its departure from Fanalia.

Inside the palace she was directed to go to the throne room, at the center of the palace, where everyone was. Servants, guards, knights, nobles, ladies, the injured they were all crowded into this one room. Most of them slept rather restlessly; those awake didn't notice the new arrivals their eyes hallow and vacant. Hitomi noticed Dryden and Melerna sitting on the throne with her in his lap; those two however noticed the pair as they entered the room. Melerna came alive first, running to Hitomi and throwing her arms around the woman crying. Dryden came beside his distraught wife looking very sober. "I'm glad you've come Hitomi. We need Van more than ever."

Hitomi gave a nervous laugh and smiled sadly at the man while patting the sobbing Queen.

"What do you mean the dragon is Van!" Allen Schezar shouted, his hand gripping the sword at his side. The man looked a little more than disheveled. His hair had been scorched in a few spots and the once long tresses were now close to shoulder length, his normally immaculate uniform was stained with blood in a couple places, scuffed and dirty. Allen's sister Celena sat quietly beside Eris, the older Princess comforting the girl with soft smooth circles over her back.

"Just what I said Allen." Hitomi knew the words sounded ridiculous, even to her. But there was no denying it any further. If they were going to help and save him they needed everyone to know the truth. "It happened back in Fanalia. The dragon is Van."

"_Black dragon come, want white one." _Celena whispered into her hands.

"That's ridiculous." Allen chided.

"Is it?" Dryden added. "Van is a living descendant of the Draconian clan, so it stands to reason that there would be something strange like this." He paused pushing his glasses further up his nose. "He wrote to me a few days ago about wanting some of my books about his Clan. One can only assume that the black dragon out front is the reason why. The only question is as to why he came here in the first place."

"I can't believe that _thing_ is Van." Allen said in disbelief. "It's… he's killed all but a handful of us Calie. The remainder of us planned to attack at dawn in an attempt to kill the dragon."

"You can't kill Lord Van!" Merle shrieked standing to her feet once again.

"He's destroying Astoria! Even if we manage to convince the knights that it is Van it would be too late to call off an attack. As Calie our life is this city and that dragon is destroying her! We can't even evacuate the castle after every time we've tried it's eaten one or more of the knights."

"How did you get inside the castle?"

"We walked right in." Hitomi said in a matter of fact tone. "How else would we have gotten here?" It was as if she'd been struck by lightning, she could hear her deceased brother in law's voice even now.

"_Anger and fear draw the dragons."_

"Hitomi?" Allen's anxious voice seemed far away for a moment.

Looking up at Dryden she anxiously grabbed his arm. "Those books Van asked for, do you still have them?"

They spent hours poring over Drydens collection of books. It seemed that after the Great War and his encounter with Van the merchant king began collecting every book he could get his hands on that even mentioned the Atlantian descendents. So far nothing they found could even come close to what had happened to Van, Merle confirmed that a majority of the medical texts Melerna had were the same he had used in Fanalia. That left the Atlantian texts only.

Hitomi sat with the light of a single candle reading at the enormous desk, texts piled around her, intent on reading everything she possibly could. More than half of it she couldn't understand or even begin to read since it was in a language she had yet to hear of or grasp. Finally she'd come across what looked like a children's book, the cover was hard with a colorful picture embossed on its cover. Why it was in Drydens extensive library she couldn't understand, until she realized it was written in English. Straightening up she began to read the book from the Mystic Moon, her eyes scanning the table of contents, The Golden Fleece page 503, The Juniper Tree page 523, Snow White and Rose Red page 567, The Dragon King page 583.

The earthling surged upright in the chair her green eyes reading the title again in case she misread. The Dragon King, she'd never even heard of a story like that. Turning to the page she began to read the tale of a kind and gentile king that ruled over his lands with a just but firm hand. One day he became bitter and angry after a peasant told him of his down falls and misgivings, eventually turning the man into a dragon who guarded his treasures and ate those that opposed him. "This is it." She whispered, glancing up. Allen and Dryden were the only two still awake. "I found it!" She loudly rasped, the two dropped their texts and leant over hers.

"This is a children's book Hitomi." Allen scolded.

"Children's tales are biased in truth on Earth." Hitomi confessed. "The Pied Piper of Hamlin is a tale about a man that came and led all the rats from a town; when the town refused payment he led their children away with his magic flute never to be seen again."

"A tad morbid." Dryden commented scrunching his nose.

"Yes but it's biased in a true event where the children of Hamlin did disappear." She glanced down at the book in her hands. "Perhaps this tale is also biased in truth. It says here that the King was a kind and just man but one day he became bitter and angry with his people. It turned him into a Dragon." She looked up at the two men; Dryden seemed to be deep in thought while Allen was looking at her as if she'd grown another head. "Folken once told me, anger and fear call the dragons."

The merchant hummed. "Then it stands to reason it could make one too. Draconians are connected to Atlantis regardless if it's still there or not. The war was proof of that, but what would cause him to do such a radical transformation?"

"Lord Van was angry while you were away." Merle said startling the three, standing adjacent to them her blue eyes sad and distant. "I thought he was angry with the council but after a few days it wasn't just them he was upset with." Merles blue eyes glared at the Knight and for once Allen recoiled. "Lord Van thought you were going to steal Hitomi away."

The words were shocking but for some reason it made sense to Hitomi. "That's why he kept saying it." The queen said aloud, her mind drifting back to the night she came home, and the entire day they'd spent making love all of Van's repeated insistence that she was his, calling her his mate. He was protecting his treasure, her.

"_White dragon slays black dragon_." Celenas voice was light as a feather, but Hitomi could still hear it. Apparently she was the only one cause nobody turned to even look at the whey faced girl her light blue eyes were staring unseeingly out at nothing. Eris was beside the girl her eyes closed in light slumber; in fact Hitomi wasn't even sure the girl spoke at all.

"If I can alleviate his fear he could turn back. He could become Van again."

"The knights are attacking at dawn." Allen said. "I must fight with them."

"_Eyes that see beneath the scales."_ Celeana's voice echoed again.

The Fanalian queen's lips pressed together in a thin line and her eyes narrowed. "Do what you have to Allen. I must do my own duty to my country and her king."

"You're going up there!" Allen said his voice ringing out loudly. The knight took a step forward grasping her arm a little too roughly causing Hitomi to wince. "You're mad, he'll kill you! That thing is not Van anymore."

Hitomi balled her hands into fists and pushed the knight away from her.

"_The Eyes that see beneath; Gold lion cannot win."_

"I love him," she answered. "I can save him. I have too." Tears were brimming in her eyes. Doubts created conflict and she couldn't afford to doubt her decisions not now. Not when Van needed her more than ever. "My decision is made." She walked over to the catwoman who was in near tears with the thought of Van never coming back to them. "Merle if anything is to happen to either of us. You have to take care of Fanalia." Biting her bottom lip she held it together until she was out of the study, once there she fell to the floor against the wall and let a few tears slip. "Van I am so sorry." She whispered to herself.

Allen stood staring at the doorway, wanting to chase after her wanting to convince her that what she foolish and irresponsible. "You cannot change her decision." Dryden's voice rang out firm and final. "If there is any hope in getting Van back it lies in Hitomi."

"She's going to get herself killed." Allen said coldly. "That _thing_ isn't Van anymore. It's a dragon; I have to go with her."

"And what slay the dragon!" Merles tone was accusatory, her hands on her hips. "You may be a knight Allen Schezar but you're far from chivalrous!"

He didn't hear the insult or he was too far gone to care, Allen was out the door hot on Hitomi's heels. Celena stood up, watching her brother go with sad eyes. It roused Eris who held onto the girl's hand. "Celena what is it?"

"White dragon must slay black dragon. Only Eyes help, not Lions."

End Chapter Five.  
Don't forget to review!

Hello Kittens,

There is a lot more dialogue in this chapter than in others. It had a huge conflict between Hitomi and Allen to begin with but I decided against it at the last minute. Thanks again for the reviews and to everyone that's followed or favorite this story.

-BV-Smile


	6. Cure

Chapter Six

Cure

"_I love you."_

"_Van!"_

"_Stop counting on me!"_

"_Oh Allen."_

"_I've missed you so much."_

"_Yes! Of course I'll marry you Van!"_

The dreams woke him as he growled low in his throat. That voice in his head, it was louder than normal and evoked so many emotions in him that he didn't wish to have. Stomping one clawed foot on the ground he scrapped his talons against the brick sharpening them. Whose voice was it?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure emerge from the arch way of the castle. Hunger boiled in his stomach and with a snarl he turned towards the tasty morsel ready to snap it up quickly. He noticed right away that it was a woman, he hadn't eaten a maiden before, and perhaps they tasted better than the knights he'd snaked on lately.

She was emerging calmly onto the balcony, a smile on her face, gown flapping gently in the roof top breeze. She brushed her long brown hair from her eyes; green as the brightest emeralds, as green as what he couldn't remember. She began moving her soft pink lips but he couldn't understand her. He'd seen this woman before but couldn't place her. Lowering his head towards the woman his warm hot breath whipped her skirt tight against her legs and she giggled. A hand out stretched palm down, her scent filled his nostrils familiarity and confidence but no fear from her.

"Van." Her voice soothed into his ears. "It's alright Van. I'm here now."

Van. That was his name! That's who he was. Everything came rushing back to him; it seemed like a lifetime ago. A life time since he had heard his name and seen her. Hitomi, his wife, his mate, why were they not in Fanalia? He nuzzled against her hand and she began to stroke along his face whispering kind words and reassuring words to him and to his surprise he let out a gurgle of contentment while she stroked the scales along his face.

They should be home, back in Fanalia not here. He reached out to lift her up and carry her home with him, back to where they belonged.

"Hitomi!" Someone screamed from the darkness, another figure emerged from the shadows of the castle. Gold hair shone in the light of the moon, a silver sword flashed as he swung out at Van's hand. He cried out in pain as the sword slashed against the tender padding of his hand, the cry turning into a snarl as he snapped at the attacking man.

This man, a knight, stood between him and Hitomi. Sword raised and eyes flashing in anger. Allen! The rage grew inside of him once more, he was here to kill him and take Hitomi. He was here to steal his mate! A vicious snarl erupted from his throat and he lunged towards the man. He would not be beaten by the knight.

Looking up in dismay Hitomi watched as the black dragon reared back ready to lunge at any second towards Allen. "I won't let him hurt you Hitomi." Allen said as he rushed towards the black beast his sword flashing in the moon light. The dragon stomped shaking the castle and knocking Hitomi to her knees. The knights sword slashed and sparks flew as it raked against the hardened scales of Van's face. Sharp teeth snapped closed at the knight ready to tear him to pieces, a spiked tail poised ready to deliver a blow.

Hitomi sat frozen, watching the deadly dance before her. Who should she help, what should she do? The dragon had destroyed Palace and killed many people. "Anger and fear call the dragons." The world around her froze in time. She looked at the black monstrous form of her husband, his tail lodged in the stone floor, and the knight Allen, ready to strike at any moment. But there standing beside her stood one person she could count to help her.

"Fear can begin to fester in the soul and create a dark spot on a person's heart. For one such as Van, who carries his emotions on his sleeve much of the time." He paused, the breeze catching his blue hair and ruffling it as lavender eyes stared down at Hitomi. "When it is combined with anger, a man like Van, made to hide his true emotions for the better of others can become clouded with misunderstanding."

"What should I do?" She whispered.

His eyes softened and he gave a gentile smile. "Set his mind at ease. You know what to do."

The world gained motion again, Folken gone, Van struggling to retrieve his tail from the stone floor. A smirking smile spread on Allens face as he charged towards him preparing to make the final blow. "No! Stop!" Hitomi shrieked propelling herself forward.

Allen couldn't stop in time, the blade swung downward but was stopped when a scaled human hand held to the blade effectively snapping it in half. Hitomi stared at the pitch covered form of her husband, the scales that covered him were a glossy black, his eyes glowing with the light from the moon as he stared at Allen. A snarl escaped from him when the knight didn't immediately drop his grip on the hilt. The knight stared in shock, the beast he had been fighting transformed into one of his closest allies and had protected Hitomi from his own brutal attack. Shame washed over the knight, as his grip on the sword loosened.

Standing behind Van, Hitomi stared at him for a moment. He'd protected her and just like all those years ago put himself in harm's way to do so. She knew it. Somewhere beneath those scales her husband still lurked, the man who had always come to rescue her. The man who would risk his life again and again to protect her. The man she still loved. "Van?" She said reaching out slowly towards him. "Van, can you hear me?" The low growl he emitted abruptly stopped she'd grabbed his attention. "It's okay Van. You don't have to hold onto your anger, I'm here now."

"He was stealing you from me." His voice sounded like gravel, as his grip on the broken sword tightened, a stream of blood flowing from his hand. "He was stealing my mate!"

"No one could steal me from you." She whispered, ignoring Allen she pushed her way between them, her arms circling around Van's shoulders, his luminescent eyes still glared and followed the knight while he took a step or two back. "You don't have to be afraid of losing me to anyone Van. I'm not going anywhere. Look at me Van." He did and she smiled. "I love you more than anything in this world or the next Van Fanel."

"Hitomi." He whispered, the sword fell from his hands clanking loudly on the ground. His arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her as close as possible; letting the warmth of her body soak into him.

"Come back to me Van." Hitomi whispered against him, turning her head she kissed him and he returned the kiss just the same.

The pair were engulfed in the blue pillar of light as it descended from the sky. Allen shielded his eyes as it grew brighter and brighter, then disappeared all together. Leaving behind an unconscious king, a weeping queen and an amazed knight.

Five Months Later

Van stood quietly watching the forests pass below him from the window of the airship. It had been only four short months since the incident in Palace and he was on his way to make amends once more. When he'd awoken he couldn't remember anything that had transpired, all he knew was that Hitomi was sitting beside him tears staining her cheeks and an overzealous Merle tackling him on the makeshift cot.

When they'd told him he could hardly believe it. But that sadness on Hitomi's face told him it was the truth. He'd destroyed much of the city, the estate and castle; he'd killed nearly all of the knights Calie and to his dismay a large heard of cattle. He looked at the dark marks staining his hands, it served as a reminder of what he had become and how Hitomi had saved him. Hitomi he would truly be lost without her.

Dryden didn't seem to broken up about the damages to the city, but that didn't stop him from clocking the King across the face the second he confirmed he was feeling alright. The Austorian ruler said something about terrorizing Melarna and how 'that I cannot stand for.' Melarna had avoided him for days while they arranged to be taken back to Fanalia and how they would send aid and builders to help but the Queen had eventually come around. Allen on the other hand had managed to avoid him completely and this would be the first time he'd seen the knight since it had happened.

"Gaddes says we're landing soon."

He turned to his wife and smiled. Hitomi stood one hand holding the metal door way, the other perched atop her slightly rotund belly her face concerned. "Is everything okay?" She asked for what felt like the millionth time since they started the trip hours ago.

Smiling at her Van held out his marked hand towards her, she took it returning the smile. His hand caressing her pregnant belly and the heir or it was looking like heirs within. "Everything's perfect."

End Chapter Six.

Don't forget to review!

Hello Kittens,

There could be a possible follow up to this as a one shot and this will undergo editing. Thank you all for the reviews, the favorites and the follows.

See everyone next story!

-BV-Smile


End file.
